erwtfandomcom-20200215-history
Council of the Weald
The following is a speech given at the Council of the Weald . "Greetings, Lord Chairman, fellow representatives. Good and Evil are real. They are almost, but not quite, tangible. The world was created in shades of Gray. God did not see fit to provide a moral framework, and so, from the dawn of time, the strong ruled over the weak. In time, the weak huddled in miserable groups around those who would subjugate them, in exchange for the glimmer of hope of safety and comfort. Of all the creatures and races, the wizards of mankind were the strongest and all power flowed from them. They were Wizard-Kings and Wizard-Queens, and they were kind and cruel. Like ordinary men, wizards could be Good or Evil, but most were simply Gray. Most may have had good intentions but did not realize their autocracy inevitably led to resentment and distrust. Others ruled justly and were loved by their peoples, but eventually died and left their kingdoms to lesser wizards. Still others, compelled by love of power or by hate, thrived on the fear with which they ruled. Of course, it is not in the nature of Man to content himself with what he has. So it was with the Wizard-Kings; not satisfied with the extant borders of their kingdoms, jealous of their neighbours, indulgent of their greed,they were constantly at war. Arcane knowledge does not confer greater wisdom. Of all the Wizard-Kings, it was the Evil ones who had the upper hand. Ruthless, deceitful, selfish, they left no room for compassion, no sheltered cove for kindness to flourish, no crack in the rocks for goodness to take root. The world became very dark indeed. Four hundred and forty years ago, a powerful Wizard appeared. Some say he was the true Son of God, as he himself is said to have claimed, but others believe his Goodness came from within, that it is intrinsic to his Humanity. Whatever his origins and true nature, it cannot be doubted that Moshiach Shaddai, called the Redeemer, was perhaps the most powerful wizard to have ever lived, and certainly the greatest. He travelled across the world, fighting for the commoner, the weak, the downtrodden. He healed the sick and fed the hungry. He brought water to deserts and tamed raging rivers. He built roads and bridges and brought people closer. He taught democracy and communism, and showed how the Land could be shared for the benefit of all, ruled by everyone equally. And one by one, he challenged and defeated the corrupt Wizard-Kings. For forty long years he spread the light of knowledge and compassion, until only the Mountain Kingdoms of Gutreal remained in darkness. The four Wizard-Kings of Gutreal, King Leon of Gutwith, King Ty of Rocliffe, King Rowley of Brocklye, and Queen Severa of Rea, swore an unholy pact to defeat Moshiach Shaddai, who threatened their existence. The Four met the Redeemer in a windy mountain pass, where he was ultimately destroyed. Their terrible spells tore through his wards like rotted cloth, and his body was rent into pieces and ground to dust, and from there it blew away into nothing. But for the Four, it was too late. Moshiach Shaddai’s mission was already accomplished, his destruction did not mean defeat. The people of the four kingdoms of Gutreal, with help from their neighbours who saw their plight, rose up to overthrow, banishing the Wizard-Kings by their own strength, and the age of Wizard-Kings passed into history. It is today four centuries ago that the Redeemer passed from this life, and on this occasion we celebrate his life and his teachings. His teachings are perhaps extra poignant in the context of the darkness gathering on our western borders even today. Wizards are no more common or rare today than in the time of the Redeemer. They are simply more hidden, less involved in common affairs. We know of one in our republic, reportedly wandering the Reddoch Forest in search of Gerrybird nests. And yet, not all wizards are so docile. Neighbouring Republic of Greater Lysternum has been dominated by the dark wizard Lord Chaert for a decade, to the point where the legislature is meaningless and his government is the ruling power in the country. Sources tell us he has turned his eye to us, coveting our bandywood and ironcone forests. His soldiers were once men, but are now solid iron and steel. They have no will of their own. We cannot hope to withstand them and keep our independence without magical help. Wizards have not battled since the Conflict of Roses a century ago, but I motion we send riders to Reddoch Forest to find this unknown wizard and petition for his help. If he won't help directly, perhaps he is willing to support our defenses, and if not that, at least he can advise us on how to proceed. Thank you, Lord Chairman. " "I have two issues with your proposal, which I would like explained before we put your motion to the vote. First is, we don't *know* anything about what's going on in Lysternum: trade with them stopped five years ago, the roads are closed, and our scouts don't come back if they so much as glance at the border. Secondly, there's no guarantee this mysterious wizard in our backwoods is going to be of any help at all. On the contrary, he's probably in league with Lord Chaert - why else has he idly been collecting... what was it, lizard eggs?" "Bird's nests, Lord Chairman. " "Thank you, yes, bird's nests. What say you to that?" "Lord Chairman, if he were to support Chaert, I dare say he could do a better job of that here in Grennoch City. Why idle in the forest instead of exert his influence in the capital? No, I think we can safely assume this wizard has no stake in this. Gray Wizards are strange and mysterious, but follow their own laws and customs, pursuing goals perpendicular to ours. We would be appealing to his compassion and humanity. Even if we are not of interest to Chaert, it would do no harm to bring this wizard into town and get to know him better. Thank you, Lord Chairman. " "Then I put this motion to the vote: on whether to send riders to solicit aid from the wizard in the Reddoch woods. All in favour, say aye." Unanimously, "aye". Category:History